ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Spider Ninja
Story/Background Black Spider foot soldiers were members of the Black Spider Ninja Clan(地蜘蛛一族; Jigumo Ichizoku). They are characterized as black ninjas with claws. They were more highly skilled shinobi than the Shadow foot soldiers. They were also the smartest human enemies in Ninja Gaiden II and Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Ranking *Green - The weakest. use ninja swords/claws and shurikens. *White - Same as the green ninjas except they have more health and attack more often. Plus they only use ninja swords. *White Spikes- Diseased Black Spider Ninjas revived from the dead in Hell. Same as the White, Black and Blue, and Shadow ninjas except that they have more health and more aggressive. They also use Incendiary Shurikens and claws. *Black - More Health than the White and attacks more often. Use claws and incendiary shurikens. *Blue - Mage, can cast fire ninpo and teleport. Use a pair of sais and can use suicide bombing move. Has the lowest health out of all ninjas. They are called Aya Ninjas in NG3/Razor's Edge. *Shadow Mutant Hybrid Ninja - Spider ninjas that transformed into fiends and are hard to fight. Example of one of them is Rasetsu. *Tactical Team - Spider Ninjas that are also learn how to use guns. They wear modern tactical suit with green/red goggles. They fight using ninja swords and submachine gun/bazooka. They are also capable of kamikaze. Healths vary depended on their color. Abilities Black Spider Ninjas have various attacks. They are equipped with claws on both hands/ninja swords, and Incendiary Shuriken. As a last resort, they will sacrifice themselves, aka Kamikaze. Attacks: *Shuriken Throw - The Ninja throws a Shuriken. This attack doesn't do much damage but it can interrupt your own attacks. *Incendiary Shuriken Throw - Long range projectiles that explode a few seconds after hitting their victim. They hurt you like a regular Shuriken when impaled, but the explosion deals much more damage, though it can be avoided by dodging it or going into a move that temporarily shields you from attacks in the right time. In Ninja Gaiden 3 however, instead they use Incendiary Bombs. *Kamikaze (Suicide Bombing) - If they lost a limb, sometimes they will grab you and explode using their Incendiary shuriken. White clad ninjas sometime will blow up one of their limbs to hurt you when you did not cut off any of their limb. This move is usually followed by a cry from the ninjas. *Throw - Either slash or claw you. *Ground Shoot - The Tactical Ninja can pin you down with their leg and shoot their submachine gun at your face and will not stop until you kick them away. *Evading Skills - The Black Spider Ninjas are mostly known for their insane evading skills. They are the smartest enemies in NG2/NGS2. *Health - They have the most health of all human sized enemies in NG2 and NGS2. There it takes 2 Izuna Drops to kill them, while on other ninjas it takes 1. In Ninja Gaiden/Black/Sigma however, they have as much health as the other ninjas. Trivia *Smartest Enemies in Ninja Gaiden II/Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. *Have appeared in all of the modern Ninja Gaiden games so far. **Ninja enemies have also appeared in the classic Ninja Gaiden games, however these are not confirmed to be Black Spider Ninja. *They have hand claws similar to the ones in the Falcon's Talons weapon. *They are the first enemies you encounter in Ninja Gaiden II and Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword. *They are infamous for the suicide bombing move, often leading new players into frustration. *They are one the only enemies in Ninja Gaiden 3 that can be dismembered by the arm, the other being Homunculus/Moon Child. Gallery Enemy_Ninja_BlackSpider_046.jpg|NG1-Sigma: Black Spider Ninja NG2_Art_Enemy_Ninja_Melee_1.jpg|NG2: Black Spider Ninja, melee sword version (can also be a ranged unit if it carries a bow) NG2_Art_Enemy_Ninja_Claw_1a.jpg|NG2: Black Spider Ninja, basic clawed melee version (unused red color) NG2_Art_Enemy_Ninja_Claw_1b.jpg|NG2: Black Spider Ninja, basic clawed melee version (unused red color) NG2_Art_Enemy_Ninja_Claw_2.jpg|NG2: Black Spider Ninja, upgraded clawed melee version (unused red color, but gold trim is correctly used for upgraded versions) NG2 Art Enemy Ninja Claw 3a.jpg|NG2: Black Spider Ninja, concept art of clawed melee versions (with unused red colored costumes) NG2_Art_Enemy_Ninja_Ninpo_2.jpg|NG2: Black Spider Ninja, basic ninpo mage version NG2_Art_Enemy_Ninja_Ninpo_1.jpg|NG2: Black Spider Ninja, ninpo mage version (unused color) NG2_Art_Enemy_Ninja_Tactical_Melee.jpg|NG2: Black Spider Ninja, basic tactical ninja NG2_Art_Enemy_Ninja_Tactical_Ranged.jpg|NG2: Black Spider Ninja, rocket launcher tactical ninja NG2_Art_Enemy_Ninja_Tactical_Head.jpg|NG2: Black Spider Ninja, rocket launcher tactical ninja closeup of head NG2_Art_Enemy_Ninja_Corrupted.jpg|NG2: Black Spinder Ninja, concept art of corrupted "demonic" melee versions (chain and sickle weapon unused by enemy) Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Japanese characters Category:Deceased